Eternal Love
by Ogami Benjiro
Summary: Sepuluh, seratus bahkan seribu tahun berlalu aku harus menunggumu, aku rela. JAdi cepatlah lahir dan kembali ke dunia ini, aku menantikanmu disini, di dunia ini, istriku, cintaku dan belahan hatiku 'Orihime'. Black Love Squel. WARNING: OOC, OC, TYPO, ALUR CEPAT,DLL. Mind R&R! Chapter 1 Up!
1. Chapter 1

_Dimana-pun kau berada,_

 _Sejauh apapun jarak yang membentang memisahkan kita,_

 _Dan berapa puluh tahun bahkan ratusan tahun aku harus menunggumu,_

 _Aku rela melakukannya untuk menantikanmu lahir dan hadir kembali kedunia ini,_

 _Karena bagiku kau adalah belahan hati serta jiwaku._

 _Cepatlah lahir dan kembali lagi kedunia ini.  
_

 _Aku menunggu kehadiranmu disini, didunia ini, cepatlah datang dan kembali kesisiku, istriku, cintaku, belahan hatiku 'Orihime'._

* * *

 **Dis** **c** **l** **a** **imer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : Orihime x Aizen**

 **~ Eternal Love ~**

 **( Black Love Squel )**

 **WARNING** **: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang ambura** **d** **ul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC** **tingkat akut** **,** **OC** **dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

 **Setting cerita diambil setelah lima puluh tahun kematian Orihime dan beberapa bulan sebelum Aizen bertemu dan menikah kembali dengan Orihime jadi biar tidak bingung saat membacanya baca 'Black Love' terlebih dahulu.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **PROLOG.**

 **PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Angkuh, kuat, kejam, sadis dan Raja dari _Hueco Mundo_ pemimpin seluruh _Hollow_ sekaligus pencipta para _Espada_ sebuah evolusi tertinggi dari _Hollow_ dan memiliki kekuatan setingkat dengan para Komandan _Shinigami_ di _Soul Society_.

Itulah sedikit gambaran mengenai Sousuke Aizen mantan Komandan tertinggi _Gotei_ tiga belas dari divisi lima juga Raja di _Hueco Mundo_. Tapi sosok itu sudah lama ditinggalkan oleh pria tampan bermata cokelat itu semenjak kehilangan dari setengah hidupnya, saat kematian sang istri dan Ratu dikerajaannya 'Orihime' beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Dengan ditemani oleh Ulquiorra, satu-satunya _Espada_ yang tersisa dari peperangan melawan _Soul Society_ , mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan _Hueco Mundo_ dan datang ke dunia manusia dengan memakai tubuh buatan dari Urahara Keisuke secara diam-diam karena Aizen bersama Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan segalanya termasuk masa lalu mereka berdua sebagai pengausa _Hueco Mundo_ dan seorang _Espada_ lalu memulai semuanya dari awal juga sebagai orang baru di dunia manusia demi menantikan kelahiran kembali Orihime.

Dan setelah hampir lima puluh tahun berlalu akhirnya Orihime kembali ke dunia ini, dengan wajah serta nama yang sama tapi dengan pribadi dan sikap berbeda membuat Aizen harus bekerja keras meluluhkan hati sang istri.

 ***#***

 **Toko bunga Lavender.**

Sebuah toko bunga yang cukup besar di pinggiran jalan kota Karakura.

Seorang pria tampan bermata cokelat dan temannya yang juga tampan serta berwajah _stoick_ , setiap minggunya selalu datang mampir ke toko bungai ini untuk membeli sebuket bunga. Kedua pria tampan ini juga sudah menjadi langganan tetap di toko bunga ini dan pemilik toko selalu menyambut ramah keduanya.

"Selamat sore, Aizen- _san_ , Ulquiorra- _san_ ," sapa pemilik toko bunga.

"Selamat sore juga, Nyonya Meiko," balas Ulquiorra sopan mewakili dirinya dan sang Tuan yang sedang sibuk memilih bunga.

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit pria tampan bersurai cokelat ini berdiri memandangi setiap deretan bunga yang ada seraya memilah-milih bunga mana yang cocok untuk diberikan pada wanita pujaan hatinya.

"Hei, Ulquiorra! Menurutmu mana yang bagus? Bunga yang ini atau yang itu?!" Tunjukknya bingung pada beberapa bunga dengan warna cukup mencolok mata.

"Bunga yang berwarna putih itu," sahut pria bermata _Emerald_ yang berada disamping pria tampan bersurai cokelat itu.

"Begitukah?!" Gumamnya seraya berpikir kembali dengan bunga pilihan Ulquiorra.

 **SRET...**

Diraihnya setangkai bunga didepannya, "Tapi aku lebih suka bunga mawar merah ini," ujarnya seraya mencium dalam-dalam aroma dari bunga mawar ditangannya.

Pria bermata _Emerald_ ini hanya bisa mendesah cepat melihat sikap dan tingkah sang Tuan yang bisa dibilang tak biasa bahkan tidak cocok untuknya yang merupakan penguasa _Hueco Mundo_ pemimpin para _Espada_. Tapi itu sudah menjadi masa lalu bagi sang Tuan juga dirinya, setelah kematian sang Ratu _Hueco Mundo_ hampir lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Dirinya dan sang Tuan memutuskan untuk pergi ke dunia manusia, mencoba menjalani kehidupan layaknya manusia biasa meninggalkan masa lalu mereka berdua demi menantikan kelahiran kembali sang Ratu ke dunia ini.

"Jika dari awal anda memilih bunga itu, kenapa bertanya padaku?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Aizen hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya dan sibuk mengambil bunga mawar segar untuk di jadikan buket bunga.

Awalnya saat menginjakkan kaki ke dunia manusia dengan memakai tubuh buatan dari keisuke Urahara, baik Ulquiorra atau-pun Aizen sedikit merasa aneh juga bingung dengan pandangan mata para manusia terlebih dengan para perempuan yang selalu menatapnya juga sang Tuan dengan pandangan memuja, terpesona bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka secara terang-terangan mengatakan jatuh cinta bahkan mengejar-ngejar dirinya juga Aizen.

Tapi semua pernyataan cinta dari para gadis ditolak mengingat kalau Ulquiorra tak tertarik dengan perempuan manapun terlebih jatuh cinta karena pada dasarnya ia adalah seorang _Espada_ yang terlahir dari kehampaan, tak memiliki hati serta perasaan. Sedangkan sang Tuan, Aizen memang tidak akan pernah melirik atau-pun tergoda pada wanita cantik manapun karena satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya hanyalah sang Ratu _Hueco Mundo_ dan hatinya sudah terpaut selamanya pada wanita bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu.

"Hanya ini saja yang anda beli Aizen- _san_?" tanya Meiko ramah.

"Ya, dan aku ingin kau membungkusnya dengan rapih dan indah," ujar Aizen pada pemilik toko bunga.

"Baiklah," Meiko membungkus rapih bunga pilihan Aizen, sesaat wanita cantik ini melirik sekilas pada Aizen, "Aku jadi penasaran dan ingin melihat wajah gadis yang anda berikan bunga ini, pasti ia gadis yang sangat cantik," goda Meiko yang hanya dibalas senyuman kecil dari Aizen.

Ulquiorra hanya berdiri diam disamping Aizen menunggu buket bunga yang sedang dibuat oleh Meiko dan tak tertarik ikut bercakap-cakap dengan keduanya.

"Ini sudah selesai, pasti ia sangat suka dan senang saat menerimanya." Meiko memberikan buket bunga mawar pada Aizen.

"Terima kasih." Aizen dan Ulquiorra-pun pergi meninggalkan toko bunga.

Kedua pria tampan ini masuk kedalam mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang terparkir didepan toko bunga.

 **BUUUMMMM...**

Mobil mewah itu melaju cepat meninggalkan toko bunga dan melesat pergi menuju sebuah komplek pemakaman di pinggir kota Karuka.

Setelah mengendarai mobil selama beberapa puluh menit Aizen dan Ulquiorra tiba di komplek pemakaman, Aizen meminta Ulquiorra tetap berada didalam mobil karena hari ini ia ingin sendirian pergi ke makam Orihime.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Aizen berjalan pelan membawa sebuket bunga mawar ditangannya menaiki setiap anak tangga menuju makam sang istri, Orihime.

Langkah kakinya berhenti didepan sebuah makan yang bertuliskan Orihime Inoue dan Aizen selalu mendengus sebal saat membaca tulisan itu padahal seharusnya di batu nisan ditulis Orihime Sousuke bukannya Orihime Inoue tapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi.

 **Srek..**

Ditaruhnya buket bunga mawar bawaannya didepan makan, Aizen duduk berjongkok menatap lembut batu nisan sang istri, "Maafkan aku karena baru bisa mengunjungimu, _Hime_ ," ujarnya lembut.

Wajah Aizen memandang sendu foto Orihime yang tengah tersenyum lebar mengenakan seragam sekolah SMA-nya, senyum miris menghiasi wajah tampannya tak kala harus mengingat kembali kejadian waktu itu dimana dengan tangannya sendiri melukai dan membunuh satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya, Orihime.

Walau sudah lima puluh tahun berlalu tapi dihatinya masih ada rasa penyesalan besar juga rasa bersalah yang mendalam, andai saja dulu ia bisa menghentikan semuanya dan mengontrol emosinya pasti saat ini ia masih bisa terus bersama-sama dengan sang istri.

"Hampir lima puluh tahun berlalu, aku berada di dunia manusia menantikanmu. Tapi kenapa kau belum juga lahir dan kembali ke dunia ini? Tak tahu'kah kalau aku sangat merindukanmu _Hime_ ,"

 **Cup'**

Dikecupnya batu nisan sang istri, "Cepatlah lahir kembali, karena aku disini menunggu kedatanganmu _Hime_."

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hachiiii..."

 **Sruk..**

Dibersihkannya ingus yang mengalir sedikit dari hidungnya.

"Huh~ Dingin..." gumamnya.

Malam ini udara terasa sangat dingin dan suasana terlihat mencekam tidak seperti biasanya. Dan seorang gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan panjang dengan ujung rambutnya di ikat pita berwarna merah berjalan pelan menelusuri jalanan kota yang ramai, dirapatkan mantel hijau tipis yang dikenakan untuk menghalau hawa dingin yang terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang, padahal ini sudah memasuki musim semi.

Hari ini ia pulang lembur setelah mengerjakan laporan bulanan yang harus diserahkan pada sang bos minggu depan.

 **Deg'**

Tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak enak saat melewati sebuah gang kecil juga sempit di ujung jalan pertokoan pakaian. Diliriknya sekilas ke arah gang dan bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri tak kala melihat kilatan warna merah menyala dari dalam gang kecil nan gelap itu.

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

Gadis cantik bermata abu-abu ini langsung lari seribu langkah menyelamatkan diri karena ia yakin kalau yang dilihatnya itu adalah _Hollow_ atau roh gentayangan yang suka memakan dan menghisap jiwa manusia.

" _Kenapa juga disaat seperti ini aku harus bertemu mahkluk seperti mereka." Batinnya kesal._

 **DRAP**

 **TAP**

Setelah berlari cukup jauh dan merasa aman, gadis cantik bermata abu-abu berhenti berlari seraya menghirup banyak oksigen karena hampir kehabisan nafas. Gara-gara kemampuannya yang bisa melihat roh dan mahkluk sejenisnya membuat dirinya kadang dibilang sebagai gadis aneh dan tak jarang ada yang menyebutkan sebagai gadis gila karena kemampuannya.

Karena hal ini jugalah yang membuat gadis cantik bermata abu-abu ini harus putus hubungan dengan sang kekasih dan susah mendapatkan pacar sampai saat ini.

Orihime Kazeka, seorang karyawati swasta di sebuah perusahaan kecil jasa pengangkutan barang di tengah kota Karakura, berusia dua puluh lima tahun, singel dan sedang mencari kekasih hati setelah hampir tujuh tahun menjomblo karena dikhianti oleh sang kekasih.

Sudah banyak pria juga pemuda yang didekati oleh Orihime tapi semuanya lari meninggalkannya saat tahu kemampuan aneh serta khusus yang dimilikinya bisa melihat mahkluh halus. Jika Orihime bisa memilih ia ingin dilahirkan sebagai gadis biasa saja tak perlu memiliki kekuatan khusus seperti ini.

" _Kalau terus begini bisa-bisa aku tidak menikah dan memiliki suami." Gerutu Orihime dalam hati._

Orihime kembali melanjutkan perjalanann2ya menuju apartemennya tapi ditengah jalan ia dihadang oleh mahkluk yang tadi dilihatnya didalam gang.

 **Glek!**

Kringat dingi keluar dari tubuhnya tak kala mahkluk menyeramkan itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya seraya memperlihatkan deretan gigi tajamnya.

"M-mau apa kau?!" teriaknya ketakutan.

 **Tap**

Orihime terus mundur teratur kebelakang menghindari mahkluk itu.

"Baumu sangat lezat sekali Nona," ujarnya.

"K-kau salah, tubuhku bau keringat dan aku belum mandi sejak kemarin," sahutnya dusta mencoba membuat mahkluk itu enggan untuk memakannya.

"Khehehe...Bukan tubuhmu yang ingin ku makan tapi jiwamu,"

Kedua matanya melebar sempurna dan kalau sudah begini jurus langkah kaki seribu adalah cara yang terbaik untuk selamat dari ancaman mahkluk ini.

Belum juga Orihime melangkahkan kakinya mahkluk itu sudah melayangkan tangannya yang dipenuhi kuku-kuku tajam ke arahnya.

 **WHUSSS**

 **BRUKKK**

"AAAAAA!" jerit Orihime kesakitan.

 **Tes...**

Darah segar mengalir dari pundak kanannya yang terluka terhantam tembok serta kuku tajam dari _Hollow_ itu.

"Ekh..." Seluruh tubuh Orihime terasa sakit dan kaku tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

Didalam hatinya ia merutuki nasibnya yang harus terlahir di dalam keluarga keturunan _Miko_ dan selalu menjadi incaran mahkluk jahat bahkan kedua orang tuanya harus meninggal karena mahkluk jelek seperti mereka ini. Orihime tidak mengira kalau ia akan mati semuda ini bahkan menjomblo, sunggah kejam sekali Tuhan padanya jika memang ia harus mati muda setidaknya biarkan dulu ia menikmati menjadi wanita dewasa dan memiliki seorang kekasih.

Sesaat sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya, sama-samar Orihime melihat seorang pria tampan bersurai cokelat berdiri menjulang dihadapannya tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Andai saja sebelum mati ia bisa memiliki kekasih setampan pria itu mungkin ia tidak akan menyesal mati semuda ini.

Namun didalam hatinya yang terdalam Orihime berharap kalau apa yang tengah menimpanya saat ini adalah sebuah mimpi semata dan saat terbangun nanti ia berada didalam rumah dengan keadaan baik-baik saja.

 **Srek**

Diangkatnya tubuh Orihime yang sudah tak sadarkan diri ala _bridal style_ , "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu _Hime_." Pria tampan ini berjalan meninggalkan tubuh _Hollow_ yang terbelah dua oleh pedangnya, "Ayo kita pergi dari sini Ulquiorra."

"Baik, Aizen- _sama_."

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Yeeee Inoue kembali lagi dengan Fic AiHime dan ini adalah kelanjutan dari Fic Black Love yang katanya akhri ceritanya agak ngegantung. Dan Mohon maaf kalau kelanjutannya tidak sesuai keinginan serta harapan kalian semua.**

 **Inoue mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada siapapun yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read anda Riviewnya.**

 **Untuk kelanjutan Fic ini Inoue tidak bisa janji cepat karena masih memiliki banyak Fic yang harus diselesaikan#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Jadi mohon bersabar ya menantikan kelanjutan Fic ini^^**

 **Inoue Kazeka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dis** **c** **l** **a** **imer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : Orihime Inoue x Sousuke Aizen**

 **~ Eternal Love ~**

 **( Black Love Squel )**

 **WARNING** **: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang ambura** **d** **ul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, OOC** **tingkat akut** **,** **OC** **dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

 **Setting cerita diambil setelah lima puluh tahun kematian Orihime dan beberapa bulan sebelum Aizen bertemu dan menikah kembali dengan Orihime jadi biar tidak bingung saat membacanya baca 'Black Love' terlebih dahulu.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Bangunan megah nan mewah berdiri kokoh ditengah kota Karakura membuat bangunan disekitarnya terlihat kecil dan lebih sederhana. Pemilik dari kediaman besar bak istana ini adalah seorang pengusaha sukses, berparas tampan serta menawan ditambah dengan kharisma yang luar biasa membuat banyak gadis diluar sana berlomba-lomba ingin mendapatkan perhatian serta hati pria bersurai cokelat ini.

Namun sayang, secantik apapun gadis yang mengejar atau-pun berusaha menggodanya, pria pemilik iris cokelat ini tidak tertarik atau melirik sedikit-pun pada mereka. Karena hati serta jiwanya sudah terpaut dan terikat pada sosok gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan bernama Orihime Inoue, sang istri dikehidupan lalu.

Sousuke Aizen, seorang Raja di _Hueco Mundo_ , pemipim para _Espada_ memilih tinggal serta hidup layaknya manusia biasa di kota Karakura, demi menantikan kelahiran kembali Orihime.

 **TAP**

Aizen melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke sebuah ranjang besar dengan berkelambu emas. Dan di atas ranjang seorang gadis cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan panjang mengenakan sebuah dress panjang berbahan sutra kualitas terbaik tengah terlelap tidur atau lebih tepatnya tak sadarkan diri setelah diserang _Hollow_ tingkat rendah.

 **Srek**

Aizen duduk diam disamping ranjang, kedua iris cokelatnya menatap penuh arti pada gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu.

Kedua sudut ujung bibirnya terus terangkat tak kala mengingat kalau gadis itu adalah reinkarnasi dari sang istri, Ratu _Hueco Mundo_ 'Orihime'. Wanita yang selama lima puluh tahun ini dirindukan serta nantikan olehnya.

Dan akhirnya setelah lima puluh tahun menanti, Orihime terlahir kembali dengan wajah dan warna rambut senada seperti dulu.

Jari jemari Aizen mengelus lembut pipi kanan gadis itu,"Cepatlah bangun _Hime_ , Jangan membuatku menunggu lagi," ucapnya lembut dan penuh kerinduan.

Batapa pria bersurai cokelat ini sangat merindukan sang istri dan ingin sekali memeluk serta menciumnya.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

Ketukan pelan terdengar dari depan pintu kamar, "Siapa?" tanyanya dengan setengah berteriak.

"Saya, Aizen- _sama_ ," jawab Ulquiorra dengan masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar tidak berani membuka pintu sebelum mendapatkan ijin masuk, "Ada apa?" tanya Aizen datar.

"Saya membawakan, makanan dan minuman untuk anda," jawab Ulquiorra sopan dan dengan beberapa pelayan dibelakangnya.

"Masuklah," sahut Aizen datar tanpa berpindah dari posisinya duduk didekat sang istri.

 **CKELEKK!**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Ulquiorra menyembul masuk di ikuti beberapa pelayan berjalan mengekor dibelakang.

"Taruh saja diatas meja," perintah Aizen.

"Baik, Tuan." Sahut para pelayan sopan dan penuh hormat.

"Apa ada yang Aizen- _sama_ inginkan lagi?" tanya salah satu pelayan dengan sedikit menundukkan wajah tak berani menatap wajah Aizen.

"Tidak ada, kalian boleh kembali kepekerjaan kalian masing-masing," jawab Aizen datar dan setelahnya semua pelayan keluar kecuali Ulquiorra.

 **SYURR~**

Ulquiorra menuangkan teh aroma bunga kedalam gelas keramik kecil lalu menyuguhkannya pada Aizen, "Terima kasih," Aizen meminum tehnya perlahan hingga tinggal setengah kemudian menaruh cangkir keramik itu diatas nakas, "Teh buatanmu, selalu terasa enak dan pas dilidahku," puji Aizen.

 **SRUK~**

Ulquiorra membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Aizen- _sama_ ," balasnya penuh rasa hormat.

Aizen memandang lamat-lamat sosok Orihime, "Ulquiorra, aku ingin kau mencari tahu siapa yang sudah membuat segel gaib ditubuhnya. Karena segel itu-lah aku sulit menemukan keberadaan Orihime dan tak bisa merasakan _Reiatsu_ miliknya," perinta Aizen dingin.

Aizen mengetahui segel gaib ditubuh Aizen saat para pelayan menggantikan pakaian Orihime tanpa sengaja Aizen melihat segel gaib ditengah dada Orihime dan karena segel itu-lah Aizen tidak bisa merasakan _Reiatsu_ dari Orihime.

"Baik, Aizen- _sama_ , akan saya lakukan," sahut Ulquiorra patuh.

"Ngh..." Orihime tiba-tiba melenguh pelan.

" _Hime_ ," seru Aizen senang melihat gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan menampilkan kedua iris abu-abunya yang selalu bisa meneduhkan jiwa dan hati Aizen.

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampan Aizen, "Kau sudah bangun, _Hime_ ," dibelainya lembut rambut Orihime.

"K-kau si-siapa? Dan a-aku dimana?" tanyanya takut seraya mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan kamar.

"Jangan takut padaku _Hime_. Aku bukan orang jahat," Aizen berusaha mendekat pada gadis bermata abu-abu itu, "Apakah kau tidak mengenaliku, _Hime_ ," Aizen tersenyum lembut dan menatap penuh kasih pada gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu.

Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "A-anda si-siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ini aku, Aizen suamimu," jawab Aizen tanpa keraguan.

Kedua iris abu-abu milik gadis itu melebar sempurna mendengarnya, "APA?!" serunya kaget.

Memang benar kalau Orihime menginginkan seorang kekasih juga suami di usianya yang bisa dibilang matang tapi jika tiba-tiba ada orang setampan dia mengaku sebagai suaminya, pastilah orang ini sudah gila atau dirinya tengah berada dialam mimpi. Mengingat dirinya tidak mengenali pria pemilik iris cokelat ini serta pria bermata _Emerald_ yang berdiri memandangnya datar.

"Aku rasa anda salah orang kare..."

"Sssttt..." Aizen memegangi bibir Orihime, "Kau adalah istriku dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi istriku. Baik dikehidupan yang lalu maupun sekarang," ucap Aizen.

 **Cup'**

Aizen mencium singkat bibir gadis dihadapannya.

 **Blush~**

Wajah gadis bermata abu-abu ini merah padam bak kepiting rebus karena malu sekaligus kaget.

"Selamat datang di dunia ini, _Hime_." Sambut Aizen dengan tersenyum lebar.

 **Dheg'**

Jantungnya berdegup kencang menatap Aizen.

"I-iya..." sahutnya tanpa sadar.

Tanpa sadar iris abu-abu miliknya melirik kearah Ulquiorra, pria tampan bermata _Emerald_ dan bersurai hitam berdiri bak patung disamping pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya ini.

"Namanya, adalah Ulquiorra. Dia adalah orang kepercayaanku," Aizen memperkenalkan Ulquiorra pada Orihime.

 **SRUK~**

Ulquiorra langsung membungkukkan tubuh memberikan hormat, "Selamat datang Orihime- _sama_ ," sapanya ramah.

"Sa-salam kenal," Orihime sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Darimana anda tahu kalau namaku adalah Orihime?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Dari kartu pengenal milik anda," jawab Ulquiorra datar dan apa adanya.

"Oh," Orihime beroh ria mendengar jawaban dari pria tampan bermata _Emerald_ itu.

"K-kalau be-begitu a-aku a-ada di-dimana se-sekarang?" tanya Orihime gugup.

"Tenang saja kita masih berada didunia manusia dan kau berada dikediamanku," jawab Aizen santai.

Dahi Orihime berkerut bingung saat Aizen mengatakan masih berada didunia manusia. Memangnya Aizen tinggal dimana? Apakah ada tempat lain selain dunia ini. Memang Tuhan menciptkan Neraka dan Surga tapi tempat itu hanya bisa didatangi ketika manusia mati. Apakah tempat selain dunia manusia ada? Dan hal ini membuat Orihime bingung dan penasaran.

"Te-terima ka-kasih sudah me-menolongku, ta-tapi a..."

 **KRUCUKK~~**

Tiba-tiba perut Orihime berbunyi keras.

 **Blush**

Wajah Orihime merah padam, "Ma-maaf..." cicitnya malu.

Aizen tersenyum kecil mendengarnya sedangkan Ulquiorra diam dan raut wajahnya terlihat datar.

"Ulquiorra, hidangkan makanan yang tadi dibawakan para pelayan," perintah Aizen.

"Baik, Aizen- _sama_ ," Ulquiorra mengambil meja kecil yang diatasnya sudah tersaji berbagai hidangan lezat nan menggoda bahkan air liur Orihime sedikit menetes saat mencium aroma masakan didepannya.

Wajah Orihime sedikit bengong melihat makanan yang dihidangkan oleh Ulquiorra, karena baru pertama kali ia melihat masakan semewah ini.

"Kenapa kau diam dan hanya memandanginya saja, _Hime_ ," ujar Aize.

"E-ekh...i-iya," Orihime mengambil sendok serta garpu didekatnya lalu mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Apakah rasanya, enak?" tanya Aizen lembut.

"I-iya," jawab Orihime dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Bagus, kalau begitu habiskanlah," ucap Aizen seraya menyesap teh miliknya.

Orihime menikmati makanannya dengan perasaan sedikit gugup dan canggung karena terus dipandangi oleh kedua pria tampan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu semua makanan yang tersaji diatas meja tandas oleh Orihime tanpa tersisa sedikit-pun, "Terima kasih atas hidangannya,"

Ulquiorra-pun membereskan peralatan makan kemudian membawanya keluar kamar padahal pria bersurai hitam ini bisa saja memanggil pelayan namun ia sengaja melakukannya karena ingin meninggalkan Aizen dan Orihime berduan didalam kamar.

Suasana canggung serta kiku sangat terasa dari Orihime. Gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini terus menundukkan wajahnya enggan atau mungin malu menatap wajah Aizen.

"Tu-Tuan..." panggil Orihime gugup.

Aizen memegangi dagu Orihime memaksanya untuk menatapnya, "Lihat aku, _Hime_ ,"

 **Blush**

Kedua pipinya bersemu merah, "I-iya..."

Keduanya saling beradu pandang. Cokelat bertemu abu-abu terlihat sedikit kontras namun bagi Aizen warna mata Orihime selalu bisa membuat hatinya tenang dan damai, "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Tuan. Panggil namaku _Hime_ , seperti kau memanggil namaku dulu," sahut Aizen protes.

"A-Aizen- _sama_ ," panggilnya susah payah dengan wajah bersemu merah.

 **Srekk**

Aizen duduk mendekat pada Orihime membuat gadis bermata abu-abu ini reflek mundur menjauh, "A-Aizen- _sama_ , bo-bo-lehkan a-aku me-minta se-suatu pada a-anda,"

"A-apa itu, _Hime_ ,"

"A-aku ingin pulang dan besok aku harus bekerja," ucap Orihime takut karena raut wajah Aizen terlihat tidak begitu suka mendengar ke inginannya.

"Rumahmu disini _Hime_ dan soal pekerjaan, mulai saat ini kau tidak bekerja lagi disana,"

"Apa maksud perkataan anda?"

"Aku sudah membeli saham perusahan tempatmu bekerja dan secara tidak langsung aku-lah pemilik perusahaan itu," jawab Aizen santai.

Kedua iris Orihime melebar, "Ti-tidak mu-mungkin," ucapnya tak percaya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku pulang pasti ke...," Orihime berusaha turun dari atas ranjang namun dicegah oleh Aizen,

"Jangan berbohong padaku, _Hime_. Kau tinggal sendirian di apartement mu," sela Aizen.

Kedua mata Orihime membulat sempurna.

Orihime merasa kaget dan bingung dari mana pria itu tahu kalau ia tinggal sendirian, tak memiliki keluarga.

"Ta-tapi a-aku ingin pulang kerumah," Orihime berusaha turun dari ranjang dan pergi menjauh pada Aizen.

 **GRAPP!**

Aizen mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Orihime, "Jangan pergi, _Hime_ ," cegah Aizen.

 **PATS**

Orihime menepis kasar tangan Aizen.

 **BRUKK**

Orihime mendorong tubuh Aizen ke belakang dan ketika ada kesempatan ia langsung berlari menjauh dari Aizen. Gadis cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini merasa pria bernama Aizen itu berbahaya juga gila karena mengaku sebagai suamianya dan menganggap Orihime sebagai istrinya padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

Sekuat tenaga Orihime berusaha kabur namun di rumah ini terdapat banyak ruangan membuat Orihime bingung harus lewat mana. Setelah berlari cukup jauh akhirnya Orihime menemukan pintu keluar.

" _Pintu keluar." Batin Orihime senang._

Orihime semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya dan saat tangannya hendak meraih gagang pintu.

 **GREP!**

Aizen mencengkeram erat tangan Orihime dan menarik tubuh ramping Orihime kedalam dekapannya.

 **BRUKK**

"Aaaaa!" pekik Orihime kaget dan takut.

 **GYUTT~~**

Aizen mendekap erat tubuh Orihime dan mengurungnya dalam pelukkan posesif, "Jangan pergi lagi dari sisiku, _Hime_ ," ucapnya penuh kesedihan.

Orihime terus meronta dalam dekapan Aizen, "Lepaskan aku..."

"Tidak a..." ucapan Aizen terhenti tak kala mendengar isakan lirih dari bibir Orihime.

Gadis cantik bermata abu-abu ini menangis karena takut padanya. Hati Aizen terasa mencelos, ia merasa sedih melihat sang istri menangis ketakutan padanya terlebih pandangan matanya penuh benci tak ada perasaan cinta seperti dulu.

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Liquid bening mengalir deras dari iris abu-abunya, "Hiikshhh..." isak Orihime.

Hati Aizen miris mendengar isakan lirih dari bibir tipis Orihime. Andai sosok Aizen masih seperti dulu, dingin, kejam dan tak berperasaan pasti saat ini ia akan melakukan segala cara pada Orihime agar tetap berada disisinya. Tapi Aizen kini sudah berubah, hanya mendengar tangisan dari Orihime membuat hatinya sedih dan terluka. Aizen tak ingin melihat Orihime menitikan air mata terlebih penyebabnnya adalah dirinya.

 **GYUT~~**

"Maafkan aku, _Hime_ ," ucapnya pilu.

 **Drttttt~~**

Bahu Orihime gemetaran karena menangis. Orihime menangis histeris dalam dekapan Aizen, "Hiikssshhhh..."

Dan dibelakang Aizen ada Ulquiorra yang berdiri diam mematung menatap datar keduanya. Pria bermata _Emerald_ ini tak berbicara sepatah kata-pun hanya diam mematung sebagai penonton setia melihat adegan drama didepannya.

Dengkuran halus terdengar dari Orihime setelah hampir setengah jam gadis ini menangis seraya meronta ingin pulang layaknya seorang anak kecil yang sedang tengah diculik.

"Aizen- _sama_ , bolehkan aku mengatakan sesuatu pada anda," ujar Ulquiorra datar.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku," sahut Aizen.

"Sebaiknya anda biarkan Orihime- _sama_ pergi dari kediaman ini," usul Ulquiorra yang disambut tatapan bingung serta heran dari Aizen, "Apa maksud ucapanmu Ulquiorra?"

"Percayalah padaku Aizen- _sama_ ," pinta Ulquiorra.

Aizen terdiam sejenak dan memikirkan kembali ide Ulquiorra.

Aizen memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, "Baiklah."

 **TAP**

Aizen berjalan dengan menggendong Orihime ala _bridel style_ kembali kedalam kamar.

 **Sreekkk~**

Aizen membaringkan tubuh Orihime ke atas ranjang dan menyelimutinya hingga dada.

Diusapnya lembut puncak kepala Orihime, "Apakah aku begitu menakutkan bagimu _Hime_ ," ucapnya pilu.

 **Sruk**

Aizen menghapus bekas jejak air mata dikedua pipi Orihime "Maafkan aku jika membuatmu takut,"

 **Cup'**

Aizen mencium kening Orihime penuh kasih "Selamat malam _Hime_ dan semoga kau bermimpi indah,"

 **SRAAKK**

 **TAP**

Aizen melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan kamar Orihime dan sengaja tak menguncinya agar Orihime bisa kabur.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi dan suasa dikediaman mewah milik Aizen terlihat sepi dan gelap karena seluruh penghuni rumah pasti sudah terlelap tidur termasuk dengan Aizen sang pemilik rumah dan kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Orihime untuk kabur.

Orihime melongokkan kepalanya keluar melihat keadaan diluar kamar dan sepertinya aman juga sepi.

" _Bagus." Batinnya senang._

 **Klap...**

Orihime menutup pintu kamar sepelan mungkin dan mulai berjalan mengendap-ngendap ditengah malam. Orihime tidak merasa curiga sedikit-pun karena tidak ada satu-pun penjaga berkeliaran disekitar rumah dan Orihime menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kesempatan bagus.

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

Orihime berlari sekuat tenaga seraya berharap kalau pria bernama Aizen itu tidak mengejarnya.

" _Tuhan, lindungi aku." Doa'nya dalam hati._

Setelah dirasa berlari cukup jauh Orihime menghentikan larinya untuk menghirup nafas karena ia hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Haaah~Haaah~Haaah..."

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Keringat mengucur deras dari dahi Orihime dan nafasnya-pun tersengal-sengal karena berlari cepat ditengah malam tak hanya itu saja kedua kaki Orihime juga terasa sakit karena berlari dengan bertelanjang kaki.

"Akhirnya...a-aku bisa...kabur juga..." ujarnya penuh kelegaan karena berpikir sudah lepas dari bahaya.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Orihime melanjutkan perjalannya kembali dengan berjalan pelan.

Langkah kakinya membawa Orihime kesebuah taman dekat kota dan tanpa diketahuinya beberapa anak berandalan tengah berkumpul dan berpesta minuman keras. Ketika Orihime lewat, ia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian karena dress sutranya.

"Halo cantik," goda salah satu anak berandalan dengan menghadang jalan Orihime.

"Mi-minggir..." usir Orihime ketus.

"Kau galak sekali, Nona," dagu Orihime dicengkeram erat.

 **PATS'**

Orihime menepis kasar tangan salah satu anak berandalan itu, "Jangan sentuh aku,"

 **GREP**

Tangan Orihime dicengkeram erat.

"Sa-sakit..." rintih Orihime.

Tubuh Orihime langsung dikelilingi oleh mereka semua, bisa dilihatnya kalau mata mereka dipenuhi hawa nafsu dan saat ini Orihime benar-benar sedang dalam bahaya.

"Pe-pergi ja-ja..."

 **SRAAKKK**

Dress milik Orihime robek dibagian depan, memperlihatkan secara gratis kedua buah dadanya yang masih tertutup bra.

"Kyaaa!" jerit Orihime takut.

Kedua tangan Orihime diletakkan didepan dada berusaha untuk menutupi namun ditahan, "Jangan halangi pemandangn indah kami," desisnya.

 **Tes**

Liquid bening mengalir deras dari iris abu-abunya tak kala tangan mereka hendak menjamah tubuhnya.

Tapi kejadian tak terduga terjadi, salah satu dari anak berandalan itu menjerit kesakitan tak kala tubuhnya terasa digigit sesuatu.

"AAAAAAA!"

Semua teman-teman pemuda itu menatap heran juga takut, "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

 **CRATTT~**

Darah segar mengalir deras dari tubuh salah satu pemuda yang hendak memperkosa Orihime, membuat mereke semua berlari ketakutan. Para pemuda berandalan itu tidak bisa melihat sosok beberapa _Adjuchas_ yang tengah menyantap tubuh teman mereka dan hanya Orihime yang bisa melihatnya.

Kedua iris abu-abunya melebar sempurna melihat adegan mengerikan didepan matanya dimana para pemuda yang beberapa waktu lalu hendak memperkosanya kini tergeletak bersimbah darah dan tubuh mereka perlahan-lahan dimakan oleh para _Adjuchas_.

Tubuh Orihime seakan membeku dan kedua kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Padahal otaknya sudah memerintahkan kakinya untuk berlari tapi sepertinya tubuh Orihime tidak merespon dengan baik. Dan setelah mencoba bergerak akhirnya tubuh Orihime bisa digerakkan dan ia-pun segera beralari menyelamatkan diri.

Baru beberapa langkah Orihime berlari gerombolan _Hollow_ tingkat _Adjuchas_ menghalanginya, "M-mau apa kalian?!" teriak Orihime takut.

Salah satu _Adjuchas_ menyeringai kejam pada Orihime, "Bau tubuhmu sangat lezat,"

Kedua mata Orihime melebar dan merasa kalau ada bahaya sedang mengancamnya, tanpa berpikir apa-apa ia langsung berlari menyelamatkan diri.

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

Para _Adjuchas_ mengejarnya.

Orihime berusaha lari sekuat tenaga, padahal dirinya baru saja terbebas dari kandang macam. Tapi sekarang ia malah masuk ke dalam kandang singa sungguh malang sekali nasibnya.

 **SYAATT~**

Salah satu _Adjuchas_ menyerang Orihime.

 **CRATT~**

Punggung Orihime terluka dan darah segar mengalir dari luka sayatan dipunggungnya.

 **BRUK!**

Tubuh Orihime ambruk ketanah dengan posisi terkelungkup. Punggungnya terasa perih juga sakit. Bisa Orihime lihat para _Adjuchas_ perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati hendak menyatap tubuhnya atau lebih tepatnya menghisap jiwa Orihime.

" _Ayah, ibu sepertinya aku akan pergi menyusul ketempat kalian." Batin Orihime pilu._

Orihime memejamkan kedua matanya dan pasrah menanti para _Adjuchas_ untuk memakan tubuhnya, karena Orihime sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk melawan apalagi berlari menyelamatkan diri.

" _Selamat tinggal semuanya." Batinya lirih._

 **SRATTTT**

 **BUUMMM**

Tubuh salah satu _Adjuchas_ terbelah lalu meledak, "Beraninya kalian melukai istriku," desis Aizen penuh amarah.

Para _Adjuchas_ merasa marah karena teman mereka dibunuh, "Siapa kau? Jangan ganggu kami atau kau ingin kami makan juga," ancam salah satu _Adjuchas_.

Aizen menyeringai kejam seraya menata rambutnya kebelakang, "Sebelum kalian melakukannya aku akan membunuh kalian lebih dulu," desisnya penuh amarah.

Kedua mata Aizen menatap tajam para _Adjuchas_ kelas rendah itu tak hanya itu saja tubuh Aizen sudah dipenuhi aura membunuh.

 **WHUSSSS~**

Jiwa Aizen keluar dari tubuh _Gigai_ -nya, "Apa kalian masih mengingatku," seringai kejam menghiasi wajah tampan Aizen.

Tubuh para _Adjuchas_ gemetaran hebat karena melihat sosok Aizen yang dikenali mereka sebagai penguasa _Huceo Mundo_ dan pencipta dari para _Espada_ sebuah evolusi tertinggi para _Hollow_.

"A-Ai-zen- _sama._.." ucap mereka takut dan gemetaran.

"Ah! Ternyata kalian masih ingat padaku," ucapnya santai seraya mengangkat salah satu tangannya tepat kearah pada _Adjuchas_.

"Ma-maafkan ka-kami..."

" _Bakudo_ ketiga puluh tiga, _Shakkahō_ ," ucap Aizen santai.

 **WHUSSS**

Sebuah bola energi merah langsung menghantam tubuh para _Adjuchas_.

 **BUUUMMM**

Tubuh para _Adjuchas_ itu-pun hancur lebur.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Aizen menghabisi para _Adjuchas_ , padahal bagi Orihime sendiri para monster roh itu sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan bahkan nyawa kedua orang tuanya tewas ditangan mahkluk bernama _Adjuchas_ itu.

"Ka-kau si-siapa sebenarnya?" tanya Orihime bingung.

"Aku adalah Sousuke Aizen," jawab Aizen seraya menggendong Orihime.

"Bukan itu maksud ku tapi...kau yang sebenarnya," tuntut Orihime.

Aizen menatap Orihime penuh arti, "Aku adalah suamimu di masa lalu sekaligus penguasa _Hueco Mundo_ ," jelas Aizen.

 **Dheg'**

Kedua iris Orihime melebar sempurna, "Ma-maksudmu...Ka-kau adalah pemimpin para _Espada_?" tanya Orihime ragu-ragu.

"Ya dan kau adalah Ratu di istanaku, _Hime_ ," sahut Aizen santai di iringi senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Kedua mata Orihime membulat sempurna dan jantungnya hampir copot. Jadi orang yang saat ini tengah menggendong dirinya bukan orang sembarangan, sebagai keturunan dari keluarga _Miko_ atau pendeta kuil Orihime sudah diberitahu oleh kedua orang tuanya mengenai para roh dan sejenisnya juga tentang Aizen sang pemimpin para _Espada_ , orang dengan kekuatan roh level tinggi. Dan ternyata Orihime sedang berurusan dengan orang berbahaya.

"Tahanlah sebentar _Hime_ , aku akan membawamu pulang," ucap Aizen dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah melompat jauh menggendong Orihime.

Orihime diam dengan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Aizen dan tak lama kedua iris abu-abunya terpejam. Orihime berharap jika ia terbangun nanti, apa yang dialaminya hanyalah sebuah ilusi dan mimpi semata.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Apakah masih ada yang mengingat dan menantikan Fic ini?!**

 **Maafkan saya karena baru bisa melanjutkannya dan saya merasa senang karena masih ada yang menyukai Fic dengan pair ini.**

 **Moku-Chan : Maaf baru bisa update dan terima kasih sudah memfavoritkan Fic ini.**

 **ert : Terima kasih dan semoga senang dengan kelanjutannya.**

 **hime yamanaka : Terima kasih atas koreksiannya, saya memang orang yang teliti karena selalu ngetik Fic sistem ngebut*Malah curhat.**

 **Nelli is My Name : Maaf baru bisa update.**

 **Guest : Terima kasih dan semoga senang dengan kelanjutannya.**

 **Dwi341 : Ada chapter dimana Orihime akan melahirkan kok karena Fic ini akan cukup panjang dan semoga tidak bosan membacanya.**

 **Ade854 : Maaf saya tidak bisa update cepat dan baru bisa melanjutkan sekarang.**

 **little lily : Pair ini memang jarang khususnya dalam bahasa Indonesia dan terima kasih sudah membaca Fic ini.**

 **Rosachi-Hime : Maaf baru bisa update.**

 **Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

 **Ogami Benjiro**


End file.
